


Intoxicating Kisses

by LittleMissMidnight



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissMidnight/pseuds/LittleMissMidnight
Summary: "Every single reasonable part of him told him to tell the Director to stop - for him to stop too. But his heart lingered for this moment. Moments such as these were only things he dreamt of. They weren't never meant to become real. He didn't understand which part of him told him what but all he knew was that he didn't want to stop kissing her. " Sakuya/Izumi. SakuIzu
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Well I was bored and this idea came into my mind. Plus I'm really into a3 (again) so I wanted to write something at least. Anyway idk if there will be future chapters on this, but until then enjoy this little oneshot I've made of this super rare pair. Enjoy!

The breeze of the river was one of the many reasons why Sakuya loved reading his scripts by the river. It was quiet and peaceful and hardly any people passed by. He could act out his roles without the concern of people watching him in a concerned matter. The tree that he sat underneath gave great shade for the days that were too warm. Concentrated as ever the young man read through his parts as well as the others as he was working with this time together with a full understanding of the scenes he was playing. He had highlighters, pens and pencils on the ready to make what parts he needed to improve on or could add possible ad lib to. He had spent most of the afternoon by the river with his favourite songs playing from his phone but his script had not a single scribble on it. By now there would be a few handwritten notes or highlighted sentences from him. But the tip of his pen continued to tap a blank white space on the paper. It was clear his mind was stuck somewhere else.

The young actor placed his script down by his side and laid back on the ground. He looked up to the sky to hope to get his mind clear but it only took a few seconds for the certain memory that had been bothering him all this time to come back up, causing his face to fluster bright red. Sakuya covered his face with his hands and rolled around on the ground. He stopped with his face planted on the ground. He sat up afterwards and scratched his head in irritation before falling back onto his back. 

"I know the Director said it was alright but still-" Sakuya covered his face again. "It's still so embarrassing!" 

The embarrassing moment played again in his head as Sakuya felt his heart race. But he didn't let the emotion get to his as he lightly slapped his cheeks to get himself back focused on his upcoming play. He was the upcoming main lead so he couldn't let the rest of the cast down because he couldn't let one moment leave his mind. 

"Come on Sakuya you have to focus, focus!" He repeated as Sakuya picked up his script again. But as soon as he did his thoughts flew somewhere else. He pondered as he pressed the end of the pen against his chin. "M-Maybe I'll feel better if I give her some flowers? I know I've done that already but I can't stay still..." 

Now feeling he finally had a solution to the problem that had lingered in his mind for weeks now, the young actor finally put his pen to paper and began to jolt down notes non stop until the sun began to set. 

* * *

_ Sakuya couldn't tell if the flavour from her lipstick was strawberry or raspberry. In fact he was surprised that he could even taste it with the strong taste of alcohol that lingered on their tongues. He never felt his heart race so face from such a passionate kiss. Every single reasonable part of him told him to tell the Director to stop - for him to stop too. But his heart lingered for this moment. Moments such as these were only things he dreamt of. They weren't never meant to become real. He didn't understand which part of him told him what but all he knew was that he didn't want to stop kissing her.  _

* * *

Evening had blanketed the dorms by the time Sakuya had arrived back to the dorms. Nothing out of the ordinary struck to him. The dorms looked like they did every evening with the only changes being who was there at the time he came back. Sakuya placed his backpack onto one of the sofas as he looked at the small bunch of flowers he bought. They weren't anything special as it was all he could afford. Not seeing the director around Sakuya thought it was best to put the flowers in a vase with some water in the meantime. He wasn't an expert on flowers but Tsumugi had taught him a few pointers here and there. Approaching the kitchen he noticed it was Omi that was cooking dinner for everyone tonight. Sakuya quietly enjoyed it if it was either the Director or Omi that made dinner for them. He honestly enjoyed the company sometimes more than what was being served. 

"Good evening Sakuya." Omi greeted the spring troupe leader in between adding some vegetables to the frying pan. He glanced over at the boy that was more occupied looking for a vase-like object before greeting Omi. He quickly noticed the small bunch of flowers placed on the bench by Sakuya. "Oh, are they for the director?"

Instantly Sakuya's face flustered red. He even bumped his head on the edge of the bench on his way up from the cupboards. Omi chuckled lightly from Sakuya's reaction. 

"H-How did you know?" Sakuya stuttered as he rubbed his head.

"Well I don't see you giving those flowers to the others and plus I heard the Director is feeling down tonight. So I offered to cook everyone dinner in her place."

Sakuya blinked, confused. "Is the Director alright?"

Omi stirred the vegetables on the frying pan as he spoke. "Yeah, Sakyo told us that she just stayed up late again waiting for some of the troupe members to come back. Sakyo really gave her a real talk down."

Sakuya chuckled. He could only imagine what Sakyo would have said to Izumi. Sakuya soon returned to looking for a spare glass to place the flowers into and filled it up with water. He didn't know the Director was feeling down today. To him she was looking just fine. She even greeted him good morning as he woke up and even said to him goodbye as he went out. 

"I should have asked how she was feeling...after all..."

"Sakuya?" Omi called out. He saw Sakuya looking back at him. Omi pointed back at the tap and the glass he held, now overfilled with running tap water. 

"Aah!" Fumbling, Sakuya turned the tap off. "S-Sorry." 

"Hey if you're not feeling that well either I can save a serve for you to eat later."

"No, I'll be around when it's time to eat. I've have just had a lot of thing on my mind." 

With that Sakuya placed the flowers in the vase and did his best to make them look nice. He hoped that the Director would enjoy them. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to come and join them for dinner they were a man down in the kitchen. With a smile Sakuya turned to his fellow actor. "So what can I help you with?"

* * *

_ Her whole presence was intoxicating. He never felt such a lust for a taste of alcohol until now. It made each and every kiss better than the last. This was not how he imagined his first drinking experience to be. He continued to let the Director guide him through the whole experience as she slowly guided her hands underneath his shirt. It made him tingled inside as the kisses didn't let up. sitting on his lap he felt her warm hands guide her to her back.  _

_ Unsure hands patted her back up and down, causing the drunk woman above him to laugh as he kissed him again. Each kiss she laid onto him was stronger than the last as they slowly pushed him onto his back. Sakuya's hands guided themselves and embraced her from her waist. Soon the kisses went their way to his neck, making him tickle as he simply embraced onto her tighter. She was so soft and warm. Sakuya closed his eyes and thought about the Director's hugs and how they were just as great as her kisses.  _

* * *

Dinner was fantastic and as loud as always. The dorm was filled with laughter, chatter and the occasional banter between troupe members. Sakuya didn't mind it too much, after all it was these small things that made him just love the Mankai company and everyone that made it special. It took an hour or more before the living room became quiet enough for Sakuya to re-read over his script. With the amount of distractions he had this afternoon he was surprised he got anything down. He looked around and noticed a few of the other actors were passing the time in their own way. Some slept on the couches, others passed the time with video games. Others continued to talk with a hot drink or two accompanying them. As Sakuya glanced back onto his script a nearly loud unified name was called out. 

"Director!"

Sakuya dropped his script instantly after hearing the name and turned around on the couch. She smiled and waved as the other actors in the room greeted her and asked about her condition multiple times. Sakyo was behind her, acting like an overprotective older brother like always. Soon her eyes locked to Sakuya as she gave a soft smile. Waving back the young man quickly made his way over to the vase of flowers he had made for her. Seeing Sakuya was getting something for him, Izumi followed him to the kitchen bench, where the flowers stood. 

They were your ordinary assorted range of flowers that you could easily and afford to get at a supermarket. There was a mix of colours from all the four troupes that she was in charge of. They look and smell wonderful. 

"You didn't need to get and do this for me, you know Sakuya?"

Scratching his head. "W-Well that wasn't why I got them...I got them for something else. An apology gift of sorts for...f-for.... _ you know _ ." Sakuya dropped his voice to a whisper towards the end of his sentence. He didn't want the others to catch on what he was referring too.

A light chuckle came from Izumi as she lightly kissed Sakuya on the forehead. She double checked and even triple checked to make sure Masumi wasn't looking when she did the act. 

"I told you it's alright. Don't feel so bad about it. We were both drunk when it happened." She ruffled his hair before looking back at the flowers Sakuya gave to her. She pulled out one of the flowers from the vase. It's petals were a mix of pink and white. "You're such a kind boy Sakuya. I appreciate this."

Her soft and sincere voice made Sakuya's heart skip a beat. He watched her and was quickly reminded why everyone in the dorm appreciated her. They were in the presence of a wonderful and kind woman. Sakuya couldn't understand it well enough if what he was feeling towards her was just appreciation or something more. He wasn't the young boy he was when he first joined but he wasn't exactly an expert on how to be an adult yet. A sudden slam of a coffee mug against the kitchen bench snapped Sakuya from his thoughts. 

"Director." Masumi quickly appeared to the Director's side. "I made some tea for you. Please drink this. I made it with all my love for you so I'm sure it will make you feel better instantly." He pushed the drink closer to Izumi.

Izumi accepted Masumi's drink accompanied with a nervous chuckle. "thank you Masumi." Izumi smiled as she took a drink of the tea Masumi had made for her. It wasn't anything special like he said it to be. It was just a generic tea brand that was in the cupboard. She knew it because she was the one that bought it with Tenma the other day. But she didn't have the heart to tell him this. 

"Well you guys should go rest. I'm just going to reheat the dinner Omi made and I'll be doing the same."

"Oh also Sakyo called and made an appointment for you to see a doctor in the morning." Masumi added. "I wanted to make sure I was the first one to tell you this."

Izumi rolled her eyes at how overprotective Sakyo was when it came to her. "Is that really necessary?" 

"Yes." Masumi boldly replied without a second thought. 

Sakuya gave off a nervous laugh and smiled. He couldn't explain how relieved he was to see the Director was back on her feet, even if it was just for a brief moment. Knowing it would take awhile for Masumi to leave the Director's side Sakuya returned back to where he left his script. Knowing he had some time left before going to sleep he read over his script and made sure he would be all done with note taking before the night was over. 

* * *

_ His hands were shaking as he slowly removed her shirt. Even drunk he couldn't help but cover her up by tossing her shirt over her bra. His modestly was something alcohol wasn't going to take away from him so easily. Laughter came from Izumi as she removed the shirt Sakuya nervously placed over her bra. Something in her told her that if she asked the boy below her to remove her bra he would proceed to faint. Sakuya continued to keep his eyes closed as he heard the small click from the Director, signalling that there was nothing covering her breasts from him. He still refused to open his eyes. The woman above him slowly laid on top of him with a teasing smile as her breasts pressed against his bare chest. His eyes looked away from her as Izumi dug into his neck again, giving those sweet sweet kisses that Sakuya loved so much.  _

_ His body couldn't resist such sweet kisses from her as the tension in his body began to slowly relax with each kiss Izumi gave him. Closing his eyes he wrapped his arms around her waist, enjoying her and the sweet scent that came from her. It was only when he felt totally relaxed with the whole situation when he opened his eyes slowly and saw the drunk woman looking down at him with a wonderful smile. Her long brown hair draped down onto his face and covered a few parts of her breasts. She pressed her naked breasts against his and saw it made Sakuya flustered red all over again. She smiled as she brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed him again, calming him down again. Sakuya's arms began to move on their own as they made their way up her back and held onto her shoulders. He felt he was getting a hang of the whole situation, well, he hoped he did.  _

* * *

The weather in the courtyard was just as nice as Sakuya imagined it to be. Sitting with a book in his hands, Sakuya resumed where he left off last night. Confident that he had read enough of the script for now he began to read books on the character he was acting out to be. Finding such books wasn't so hard with Muku and Sakyo in the dorms. It had been awhile since he was able to read any piece of literature without the Director in his mind. Of course she was always there but knowing the Director had no hard feelings on what they did a few weeks ago he finally felt like he could finally focus on his acting. But seeing the Director being taken to the doctors this morning made himself and everyone worry about her. Sakuya could easily remember how Izumi insisted she just stayed up way too late last week, causing her to feel more tired than usual. But that wasn't enough for Sakyo to call off the appointment. 

"I hope the Director is alright..." Sakuya pondered returning back to his book. "She is with Sakyo so I'm sure she is." 

After reassuring himself that everything would be alright Sakuya put his full attention back into the book he was reading. But Sakuya's concentration was soon broken when he heard the sounds of somebody running coming towards him. their footsteps getting louder and louder as they approached him. 

"Hey hey Sakuya!"

Glancing up Sakuya was surprised to see it was Ken that had called up to him. He watched as he waited for Ken to catch his breath. As he did, Sakuya tried to recall any memory where he needed to talk to Ken. Nothing came back to him. Before the young man could greet him a good morning, Ken grabbed onto his shoulders shaking him. 

"You have to come with me! The Boss wants to talk to you as soon as possible!"

* * *

_ He never knew there was such a feeling that could make him feel this good. Oh it was crazy good it was nearly addicting, nearly as intoxicating as her kisses coated with a mix of strawberry lipstick and alcohol. Closing his eyes he just let the feeling overwhelm him as he leaned his head back and moaned. He had no idea what was happening to him or to his body. Strange sounds escaped his lips as his body just kept on moving alongside hers.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Her long brown hair was moving all over the place but it didn't seem to bother her too much. His hands were locked on her hips as she rocked for the both of them, trying to find a comfortable rhythm. The strange sounds that Sakuya noticed coming out of his mouth were also the same sounds Izumi were making. Somehow it relieved him to know he wasn't the only one making such weird noises.  _

_ Sakuya lost count of how many times he muttered the Director's name and how many times she smiled after hearing him speak his name. Oh he felt the pleasure of him reaching its climax as he leaned his head back and arched his back, holding to her waist tightly and moaned her name. No words could explain the whole euphoria he just experienced just then. His breathing became heavy as Izumi above him crashed into his chest. Her eyes closed as she nuzzled into his neck. He on the other hand ran his hand through her long locks of brown hair and lightly kissed her on the head. He had no idea if he was able to fall asleep after everything he just felt.  _

* * *

"Sakuya Sakuma! What on earth have. you. done?!"

Sakyo's loud voice was the first thing he was greeted as soon he entered into Sakyo's car, parked only a few metres from the doctors. Sakuya never really understood or saw the anger of Sakyo's that the autumn troupe kept talking to him about, until now. Oh, it was terrifying alright. There was a damn good reason why he was part of the Yakuza. He sat in the passenger seat in the back with Izumi beside him. In front sat Sakyo. Even if the both of them couldn't see Sakyo's expression it was enough to scare the living daylights out of them both. 

"Sakyo please lower your voice. We can hear you just fine."

Having a soft spot for his old friend Sakyo retaliated by clicking his tongue and crossing his arms. "This is unbelievable. You  _ and _ Sakuya?" Since when?!" Even with Izumi trying to calm himdown it wasn't so easy for his anger to subside so easily. 

Nervous and stuttering Sakuya spoke on the behalf of them.. "W-Well we haven't s-started dating y-yet..." Sakuya tried to say confidently, but Sakyo's intimidating aura made that impossible. 

"And you just did  _ it _ anyway?!" Sakyo sounded like a shocked parent. He finally turned in his seat to look at them. 

A nervous chuckle came from both Izumi and Sakuya. Sakuya couldn't understand why Sakyo was the most upset about the revelation. He only assumed that adults would have sex eventually. He just had it under strange circumstances. He looked at the Director beside him. "Also why did you tell him Director? Are you upset with me?"

Izumi shook her head. Instead of looking at the boy right in the eyes avoided them and reached for his hand instead. "I didn't say anything, the doctor did Sakuya." Sakuya felt Izumi holding into his hands tightly and soon found the courage to look at him. "I'm...pregnant, Sakuya."

* * *

He felt the Director resting on his shoulder peacefully and for the whole car trip not another word was uttered between the three of them. Not even between Izumi and Sakuya. The only way they were talking was with how tightly Izumi was clutching onto his hand. Sakuya watched the scenery that they drove past in silence. what looked like a calm and quiet boy on the outside was in fact a young adult lost in the confusion of what was happening around him. His mind played many words he could say or actions he could take but their ending would get convoluted and fuzzy. This was not how he imagined his young adult life to begin. He glanced at the director resting on his shoulder, closing her eyes and trying to rest. Sakuya tried to scoot as close as he could while wearing a seatbelt. He rested his head on top of hers. 

"...I'm sorry." He muttered softly. He didn't want Sakyo to catch onto their conversation but knowing how small the car they were in, that idea wasn't going to last long. "I should have..."

Izumi squeezed onto Sakuya's hand, offering him comfort. "Don't worry about it. What's done is done."

Flustered, Sakuya scratched his cheek. "Director?" Sakuya asked. "I-Is it still ok if we can go out once you're feeling better?"

Laughter was heard coming from the young woman as she sat upright, causing Sakuya to do the same. Her laughter was loud enough for Sakyo to pick up on it. Tears formed in her eyes when she laughed. "After all we did together, you're still nervous to ask me out?" Izumi smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Sakuya's face went red with embarrassment. 

Seeing how red he went Izumi looked ahead and when Sakyo was busy driving she leaned forward and kissed the young man on his lips. Knowing how much it would calm him down. Sakuya was more in shock than anything else. He couldn't believe how bold the Director was. She pulled back before Sakyo noticed them and held both of his hands. Sakuya was more flustered than ever and he looked away for a moment. 

Muttering, "Y-You know I really like it when you kiss me like that, Director."

Izumi chuckled, which made Sakuya notice that the woman had indeed heard him. "Oh, I know." 

Their conversation cut short when Sakyo's phone rang. Pulling over he looked at the two behind him and signalled that he would be outside for his phone call. Both knew it was probably Yakuza related if he wasn't willing to have the conversation in the car with them. Izumi watched to make sure Sakyo was far and within a safe distance before returning all her attention back to Sakuya. His face was buried with worry and stress. His hands were shaking even when he was holding onto hers. Seconds passed before Sakuya changed his expression and tried to look as determined as he could. He raised his hands while still locked with hers. 

"I-I promise to be the best person for you and the best dad for th-our b-baby." Sakuya stuttered towards the end of his sentence. Izumi thought it was normal after hearing he would be a parent less than an hour ago. 

This time it was Sakuya that leaned forward and gave the woman a kiss of his own. It was short but sweet. Izumi smiled. That was all she needed to feel. Seeing Izumi smile at him he raised her hands and kissed them lightly. This time it only made Izumi laugh. 

"You learnt that from Azuma, didn't you?" She saw Sakuya give off a nervous nod. She chuckled as she leaned back to rest on Sakuya's shoulder. "Well as much as I found that cute. I rather have you stay the way you are. I liked you for that, after all." She closed her eyes for some rest. 

It took a few seconds before it hit Sakuya what the Director just confessed to him. But before the young man could reply with his question the Director had fallen asleep on his shoulder. A smile crossed Sakuya's lips as he decided to do the same and rest lightly on the Director's head. He glanced at the woman that rested on his shoulder before closing his eyes for some rest as well. He muttered only words only she could hear.

"And I rather have you stay the same too. That's how you got me, after all." 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She didn't know. After all she was so oblivious in love, well that is what Sakyo would tell her all the time. Thinking back, she could see a few moments where she would agree with him. But what she did know was that when Sakuya was by her side she was just happier. More happier than what the other boys in the theatre group would make her feel. Maybe that was enough to go off for now. But was this enough to say she was in love with him?" Sakuya/Izumi. SakuIzu

"Oh my..."  
  


"Well I didn't see this coming..."  
  


"...Don't know what to say."  
  


The mood in the room wasn't something that could be easily read. There was a mix of shock, surprisement and confusion and Sakuya couldn't pick a point which one was more obvious than the other. Izumi sat on her office desk with Sakuya sitting on the opposite side.In front of Izumi’s desk now stood three of the troupe leaders for each of the seasons. They were sitting calmly, until she broke the news to all of them. Worry started to cross her face. Was this all perhaps a little too much, too soon? By Izumi's side was Sakyo, one of the oldest members in the company. It wasn't that she couldn't handle breaking the news with Sakuya to the other troupe leaders but he insisted that he would be there for her. For a moment it felt like she was his Yakuza boss and she was now talking to her underlings.  
  


"So..." Tenma was the first to break the ice within the five of them. "when did you two..." He pointed his finger at both Izumi and Sakuya. "you know...start?"  
  


Both glanced at one another before Izumi looked back at Tenma. With a nervous smile she clapped her hands together. "N-Now isn't the time for that. I just called the three of you to tell you the situation I and Sakuya are in now. We just wanted to tell you boys first since you're the troupe leaders. I plan to tell the rest of the actors within the week."  
  


"Alright. Thank you for letting us know." Tsumugi thanked Izumi in his usual polite manner.   
  


"Whenever you want to tell the summer troupe about this just remember that I got your back." Tenma was next as he gave a reassuring smirk to the Director.   
  


"Same here Director. Don't you worry about a thing!" Banri was the last to speak as he crossed his arms and gave the Director a smile.   
  


No words could describe how glad Izumi was to have to work and live with such a wonderful and supporting family. Soon each member began to take their leave and resumed back to what they were doing beforehand. Before Izumi could return to her work Sakuya approached her desk. He had also caught Sakyo in the middle of leaving the room as well, his hand on the door knob. Gathering all his courage the young spring troupe leader swung around to face Sakyo. He could see Sakuya was trying his hardest to give off a stern and serious look, but it didn't match him at all.   
  


Sakuya bowed immediately, his arms and hands by his side. "I-If it's ok with you I would like to share the same room as the Director's-I mean with Izumi!" Sakuya corrected himself as he stayed in the same bowing position.   
  


Seconds passed and Sakuya's curiosity got the better of him and took a glance upwards. Sakyo had his usual death stare with the shadows over his eyes. Intimidated, Sakuya quickly straightened his back and posture and stood upright. Feeling like Sakyo wasn't going to give an answer that he wanted so easily, Sakuya began to explain his reasons why.  
  


"I-It's not what you think. I just want to be there to look after Izumi during the whole ordeal. I'll even sleep on a futon if I have too. I'll give her all the space she needs. Just please let me look after the Director. It's my fault we're in this situation anyway."  
  


For the whole time Sakuya spoke, not a single second did he avert his eyes away from him. Every word he spoke was with meaning and distinction. He meant every word and Sakyo knew this. He started as the very first member to join what was a run-down theatre ready to be demolished. He joined without a single thought that all his work would slip away a second their play failed. Ever since then the small company had grown now to a household name. Some of the actors were so well known that they would make guest cameos in other theatre groups. Sakuya had never faltered with him, his troupe or the company. Even with this rare mistake he had done he was quick to admit his own fault.  
  


"...Fine. I trust you Sakuma." He paused for a moment. "But have you found out a way to break this news to Usui?"  
  


"..."  
  


"I had my suspicions. But it's not my place to speak about this on your behalf. You are his room mate,troupe leader and friend. I know you'll find a way to break this news to him." Sakyo glanced at Izumi. "You too. Don't leave this boy hanging on his own." He patted Sakuya's shoulders. The sudden action made Sakuya jump a little. "You should be glad that you have someone like Sakuma here for you."   
  


"I-I know." A light flush of pink crossed Izumi's cheeks. Muttering to herself "D-Do you think I would just do this with just anyone?...honestly."  
  


* * *

  
Night fell over the Mankai dorms and the sounds of Izumi's typing could be heard; eyes focused on the work ahead of her. She lifted her fingers from the keys and reached for the warm tea that Homare had made for earlier. The warm tea mixed with lemon and honey was so soothing and relaxing she nearly didn't want to finish it so quickly. The sounds of paper being flicked made her glance behind her. What she saw was a young man with bright red hair stuck and fully concentrated in his newest play. He flicked page by page from script, to book to online resources. Most of her bed was taken up by all the resources Sakuya had brought with him for the night. Not wanting to disturb his concentration Izumi turned around in her office chair with the warm tea still in her hands. It was only when Sakuya reached for his did he notice Izumi had been watching him work.  
  


"I-Izumi?" He patted his face, worried that he may have some food stuck on his face. "Is there something on my face?"  
  


She shook her head as Izumi took another sip of her tea. "No, it's just strange because I've never seen you work so hard before. I mean you've always had but somehow it feels different now."  
  


Scratching his cheek, Sakuya's face blushed red from the Director's kind compliment. "W-Well that's because I have something, no _someone_ to work for now." Sakuya gave off a nervous chuckle. His sincere words made the Director's cheek flush just as red. Izumi was stuttering for words. Seeing this, Sakuya thought he had said something offensive. "I-I mean we are together right? T-That confession in the car earlier wasn't something I imagined right?" Still stuttering, "U-Unless you mean you just want to be together for co-parenting I'm fine with that. I will do everything to support our baby!"  
  


Laughter was the only response Izumi could give as she placed her tea onto her table and walked to Sakuya's side. She was able to manage to take a seat next to Sakuya from among the books and paper scattered all over the place. With tilted her head and accompanied it with a smile.   
  


"I'm willing to give this a shot, I mean if it's alright with you." She spoke.  
  


Sakuya's eyes sparkled with joy as he quickly rose to his knees. His hands clenched into a fist and near his chest. "Y-Yes, I really want to b-be your b-boyfriend Director! I mean I-Izumi!" Sakuya stuttered. "I just want to say that I-I've always really liked you. From the moment I saw you at the Mankai company I really had a crush on you. I didn't notice it at first but I just want to say that's how long I've liked you."   
  


Izumi found Sakuya's confession so honest and cute that it only brought more smiles to her face and only made her heart beat a little faster. She wished that they could confess to each other under much better circumstances. She wished that maybe they could have explored their attraction to each other without a child growing inside of her. Maybe had a few dates along the way before a confession. Izumi couldn't pinpoint when she felt an attraction towards Sakuya. Perhaps it started with him joining the theatre group all those years ago. Maybe it was his honest and kind personality he had with his peers and her that made her look at him in a different light. Maybe it all started from the small town takings she and Sakuya would take to help him with his role studies for the company plays. Was it the way he talked to her, was it the way he would hold her hand whenever something scary movie played on TV? or was it the way he would stay up with her talking late into the evening?  
  


She didn't know. After all she was so oblivious in love, well that is what Sakyo would tell her all the time. Thinking back, she could see a few moments where she would agree with him. But what she did know was that when Sakuya was by her side she was just happier. More happier than what the other boys in the theatre group would make her feel. Maybe that was enough to go off for now. But was this enough to say she was in love with him? She shook her head, forgetting she ever thought of such a thing.   
  


"I see you're no different to Masumi then."  
  


With a light chuckle Sakuya nodded. "Now that you mention it, I guess so."  
  


With Masumi's name now entered into their conversation both couldn't help but think about the issue of breaking the news to him. Izumi didn't want to dampen the mood but there were things she needed to ask about him and how on earth Sakuya would break such shocking news to one of his closest friends. She sighed as Izumi laid on her back. She looked back at him, "So have you thought of anything yet?"  
  


Seeing that Sakuya shaking his head she also heard sounds of him picking up his things off Izumi's bed, giving himself some space to lie besides Izumi. "No, in fact it was hard enough to convince him to let me stay here for a few nights. I needed the help from Tenma, Banri and Tsumugi to come up with a plan."  
  


"Y-You guys had to go that far?"  
  


Sighing, "Yeah. I didn't want to lie to Masumi like that but I had no other choice. Eventually we said that I just got this new role where I needed to practice on how to be an overworked Director and you would be great to use as my reference material." Suddenly there was a determined look on his face as he sat up. "Once we tell him everything I'll make sure to make it up with him! Whatever it takes!"   
  


Izumi was too busy pondering about the overworking statement Sakuya spoke about as she continued to lie down on her bed. "Wait, I don't work that much? Do I?" 

* * *

  
Eating breakfast shouldn't have been such an uncomfortable task. But with the amount of glaring Sakuya received for Masumi, who sat at the other end of the table made sure it did. Even the others on the table noticed the strange tension between the two actors. such tension could be compared to how they were with their first play, Romeo and Julius. Back then they were just rookies and Masumi wouldn't open up to anyone unless their name was Izumi Tachibana. But that was an old story now compared to what the two had gone through during their stay in the Mankai Company. The way Masumi stared at Sakuya made him feel like even eating was a mistake.   
  


"D-Did Sakuya and Masumi get into a fight?" Muku stuttered. Even he felt the pressure between the two.   
  


"Between Pure-boy and Pyscho stalker? No way." Yuki continued to eat his breakfast as usual, not affected by the growing tension in the room.   
  


"Honestly." Itaru yawned. "Cut this out Masumi. Your mood is ruining my run right now."  
  


"I don't care." Blunt and cold as ever Masumi finished his meal and afterwards slammed this plate on the ground loud enough to get Sakuya's attention. his eyes not leaving him for a second. "I can't believe you got to sleep with the Director."  
  


Izumi nearly choked on her own meal and so did some of the few older actors in the kitchen. Sakuya just gave off an awkward laugh.   
  


"I slept on my futon while doing my role study while in Izumi's room. I already told you that."  
  


There was silence on the other end of the table before everyone heard Masumi speak again. "You...you called the director by her first name." Masumi pressed his hands on the table and stood up. His suspicions only grew more. "You've never done that."  
  


Another nervous chuckle came from Sakuya. His eyes shifted from one corner of the room, trying his best to think of a way to calm the situation down. It was rare for Sakuya to be lost for words. Whenever there was any argument he was always the first to butt in and stop it without hesitation. Sakuya for once wasn't sure if his next move was going to be the right one as he stood up while summoning all the courage he had in him. He wasn't in the best area to make the statement since there was just more than Masumi in the room, but he was left with no choice. Before speaking he glanced at Izumi who continued to sit down. He looked at her and waited for any signal to go on ahead. She didn't know what he was going to say but he wouldn't have delayed his words so much if he wasn't second guessing them.   
  


Finally, with the approval and courage from the Director, Sakuya stared back at his friend. "I...I'm dating the Director." Sakuya pointed the ends of his fingers together. Despite the nerves that were going through his body he did his best from shaking or letting his voice break. "...and um...she’s pregnant?"   
  


Of all the people in the room it was Yuki that was the first to make any sort of reaction to Sakuya's statement. Nearly choking on his drink he looked back at Muku who was just as shocked as everyone else in the room. "Ok, I take that statement back."  
  


* * *

**  
THUD.  
  
**

It was the third time this week that Sakuya was greeted with that sound as the door to his shared room with Masumi was slammed shut. What was supposed to be only a few days stay at Izumi's room was not more and more likely to become a permanent place for him until further notice. With his things in his hands, Sakuya sighed as he turned to face the door that nearly slammed into his face. With a spare hand he raised it, only centimetres away from knocking before a sad expression crossed his face. With a heavy heart the young man sighed as he turned, making back to Izumi's room. But before he could even start a few familiar faces crossed into his path.   
  


"Still that bad huh?"   
  


Sakuya avoided eye contact and only nodded. His sigh was heavy as he held the items in his arms tighter. "He's been like this for a month..."  
  


The person in front of him was no other but Izumi. She was walking past when she heard the now usual loud thud that came from one room in particular. Her normal room for one was now becoming a shared room as it slowly started to be filled with a few of Sakuya's belongings. They did agree with Sakyo that Sakuya would sleep in her room, but that was with the idea that Sakuya could still come to his room freely. It wasn't just Masumi that had been locking himself from the rest of the actors in the dorms but Sakuya himself, but not to the same degree. Even with the amount of people that lived in the dorms with them there was some sort of emptiness within the place without Sakuya or Masumi passing by.   
  


It had nearly become a normal occurrence to see Sakuya in the Director's room either on his futon reading on old plays, reciting his future scripts, or watching old movies for role study. But no matter how much time Sakuya would distract himself into his work the minute he would stop, his mind would wonder on how to fix his relationship with Masumi. Izumi would watch from a distance and felt her heart drop from not seeing the smile that was always on his face and she knew the others around her would agree with her. This wasn't the Sakuya she and everyone had come to love. Izumi leaned against the wall, DVD in hand.   
  


"You know I heard this movie is great to watch with friends." Izumi waved the DVD in her hands, hoping to catch Sakuya's attention. "The Spring Troupe needs their leader, after all."  
  


Her words caught his attention as he lifted his head. "You think they don't really mind us being there with them?"  
  


Izumi crossed her arms and gave a confident smile, "We were always watching movies together as a group longer than we got together."  
  


Feeling reassured it didn't take for Sakuya to place his things into Izumi's room and make his way back to her. With the room locked Izumi began to walk on ahead with Sakuya right behind. But the distance between them came to a close when he reached for her hand. His warm soft hands holding onto hers as he intertwined his fingers with hers. His actions caused Izumi to stop and turned to him, to only see the flustered look on his face. His eyes focused on the ground. Only when Sakuya felt Izumi returned the favour and pressed lightly on their holding hands did he gaze up to her. Sakuya's face flustered bright red after feeling Izumi intertwin her fingers with his.   
  


"I-Is it ok for me t-to hold your hand like this?!" Stuttering, Sakuya spoke.   
  


A light chuckle came from the Director, "I don't see why not."   
  


"Ok but..."  
  


Izumi could see the real issue was still bothering him; his friendship with Masumi. She squeezed Sakuya's hand just enough to get him to look up at her. "We'll get through this. I, the Spring Troupe and the whole Mankai company will do everything we can to get Masumi that we all care for, back."   
  


With Izumi holding onto his hand, Sakuya smiled knowing that everyone had his back, not just Izumi. While holding her hand Sakuya was soon greeted with nearly everyone from the Spring Troupe, all with smiles on their faces. Without a single word exchanged everyone came to greet their leader with a hug, which in turn became one giant group hug. As soon as they were all hugged up it was only then Sakuya was bombarded with all sorts of questions.   
  


They all ranged from how he was feeling, if he was alright, how he ended up with the Director and so many more. Izumi chuckled and could see Sakuya was too overwhelmed to answer each and every one of them and squeezed herself next to Sakuya. The back of her hand faintly touched Sakuya's, hoping it would be enough to calm him down and get his thoughts out straight. A brief glance from Sakuya told Izumi that her actions worked as she gave back a smirk to her.   
  


Now seeing Sakuya was calm she turned to the rest of the actors that kept their group hug on them tightly. "Thanks guys but could we go watch that movie now?" She nervously laughed.   
  


The rest of the actors looked at one another and nodded. Laughter filled the room after they noticed what they were doing.   
  


"Sorry Sakuya, Sorry Director. It's just we really missed Sakuya around in the dorms. It's not the same without him." Tsuzuru was the first to speak. "None of us could really focus on our work knowing he wasn't feeling alright."  
  


"I mean we also are worried about him and Masumi so yeah, the last month hasn't been the same." Chikage added.   
  


"Don't worry. Masumi likes the Director too much to hate on her or the both of them for too long." Itaru reassured.   
  


With everyone around him speaking words of reassurance Sakuya felt some peace coming back to him and that everything was going to be alright, even if getting there was unpredictable and bumpy. With everyone he loved surrounding him he knew he was going to be alright and that his bumpy relationship with Masumi will fix itself eventually. With the DVD in Izumi's hand all of the Spring Troup gathered around the TV and began their movie night. For a moment everything felt like they went back to how they used to be. They talked and ate snacks until they were all too tired. Everyone had fallen asleep in different positions in front of the TV.   
  


Hours went by and the last movie they had been playing had finally stopped on its own. Cushions scattered all over the floor, unfinished snacks laid still on the coffee table and empty soft drink bottles on the floor. The sounds of feet shuffling around the room caused Izumi to slowly wake up from her slumber. It took her a few minutes to see who was moving around the lounge area. The first thing she saw was a certain someone's red hair, bobbing up and down from the ground. With her vision cleared up she could see Sakuya, cleaning up the mess from their long movie night session, tip-toeing around the rest of the Spring Troupe members hoping not to wake anyone of them up. His concertation nearly broke when he heard Izumi sitting up from the couch.   
  


Seeing that Izumi was willing to help clean up and help him, Sakuya turned to her direction.   
  


"Izumi, you can't!" He whispered.   
  


A glare came from the woman as she whispered, loud enough to get her message across to Sakuya. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't help around the dorms."   
  


"...Right, of course." Sakuya nervously chuckled.   
  


With the aid of Izumi by his side both were able to do a decent job cleaning up the lounge. They both knew they could do a better job in the morning due to how dark it had become when they had woken up. They soon slowly woke each and every of the troupe members so they could continue to rest on their beds, which were more comfortable than any floor or couch could provide. Cleaning up the room didn't take any much longer with the rest of the troupe members helping out. With everyone satisfied with what they could do each and every member said their goodnights with Sakuya, the last to say his to the Director as he watched her retreat to her bedroom, leaving Sakuya alone to do a double check to make sure they weren't going to leave the lounge room in a mess.  
  


With his hands on his waist Sakuya took a sigh of relief seeing that the lounge was clean and he could finally take the well deserved rest. Light footsteps from behind him stopped, causing Sakuya to turn around. He didn't expect anyone to be awake by now but at best he guessed it would be Izumi. But what would have been a smile quickly melted away. By the entrance way stood Masumi. He looked like he didn't expect to encounter Sakuya either by the surprised reaction on his face. Silence blanketed the whole room. Unable to take the silence Masumi took a few steps forward but quickly fell short, avoiding his gaze from Sakuya.  
  


Muttering, "Why..." Taking a breath, Masumi quickly rose his head and glared back. "Why...you?"  
  


This type of anger wasn't something Sakuya was used to seeing. Even after all the years he had known him, worked with him and even went to school with, it wasn't in Masumi's nature to get upset. His mind went on a rush to try and figure out what words to say and how, leaving him stuttering and overwhelmed. To Masumi this only conveyed in silence, irritating him more as he walked a few more steps closer.   
  


"Tell me Sakuya! What do you have that I don't?!" His anger was now at a tipping point as he reached over for Sakuya's shirt and pulled him closer to him. his hands shaking. "I've been in love with her for years and then...you." He shook Sakuya a few times, "...tell me Sakuya why...why did she pick you?!"   
  


His grip began to loosen as water began to show in his eyes, making his anger subsided into sadness. Masumi tried to shake Sakuya once again but the energy he had was gone. His anger now overwhelmed by the tears that started to run down his cheeks. His head bowed down and now rested on Sakuya's shoulders. Not a single word came out from Sakuya's lips as Masumi kept his grip on him, with the occasional lightly hitting Sakuya's chest. But they were so weak compared to how he shook him minutes earlier. Both boys alone in the dark without the right words to even begin how to explain what they felt yet alone give out an answer that both would find satisfying.   
  


"...I don't know. I don't know why she picked me. Sometimes I wonder if she would have ever if she wasn't pregnant with my child." Sakuya closed his eyes as he slowly pulled the trembling Masumi off him. He still kept holding onto Masumi's wrists though. "She never looked at me like she did at the other actors. Like Sakyo, Itaru or even Chikage..." Sakuya's voice was trembling and shaking. "If we never drank on my birthday, would she ever see me like she does with them? She told me she liked me but when did that start? Was I always her first option?"  
  


No longer able to hold his tears back they too started to flood down his face. Masumi now the one speechless as he let his friend continue to ramble his problems in front of him. "...I've always liked her, just like you do. But unlike you I didn't ever imagine her and me together. It was too impossible and now, because of one night she is suddenly mine and also is carrying my child..." Sakuya released his grip on Masumi and embraced himself. He looked up at Masumi and bowed down in front of him. "I'm so sorry Masumi! I didn't mean to hurt you like this!"  
  


Silence came over them both before feeling Masumi's hands softly placed on his arms, causing Sakuya to take a glance up at him. Due to how dark the room was he wasn't able to pinpoint what expression he had. Sakuya slowly stood up and stared at his friend, waiting for some sort of answer.   
  


"...when did you start liking the Director?" His voice was soft but it was just loud enough for Sakuya to pick up on it.   
  


"I...The moment I saw her at the theatre. When Sakyo was threatening to demolish it. I didn't know it back then but my love for acting wasn't the only reason I joined. I really thought she was so pretty and I really wanted to help her." A light chuckle came out from him. "Well, I think that is where it all started."  
  


Masumi looked up at his friend directly. His eyes were bloodshot from the tears he had cried earlier, or even between his conversation with Sakuya. He rubbed his eyes before looking back. "I...I just want to say I think I understand why she likes you now." He paused for a moment. "But understand this that I haven't quite forgiven you just yet." He sighed and began to walk away, heading back to his room.   
  


His encouraging words gave Sakuya the reassurance that he always wanted to hear from his friend. He couldn't help but smile. "Masumi wait!"  
  


Masumi stopped the moment he heard his name, but didn't turn around to face Sakuya.   
  


Sakuya took a few steps closer, "When my baby is born could...could you be my baby's uncle?" He paused for a moment. "I wanted to make you our godfather but Sakyo claimed that title already so-"  
  


"Sure."   
  


Masumi's quick response caught Sakuya off guard. But it didn't bother him as he smiled in glee. He wanted to say his thanks but another person caught his attention, their name escaped Masumi's lips.  
  


"...Director?"  
  


* * *

  
Two people sat quickly on their own respective beds. Sakuya on his futon while Izumi on her mattress. Izumi tracing the creases on her bedsheets in a way to pass through the awkward silence between them. She only came out to grab a glass of water and to see if Sakuya was done with the cleaning up when she caught wind of Sakuya's and Masumi's conversation. Sakuya's sudden rant towards him caught her off guard, hearing words she didn't think were possible for Sakuya to feel. 

_"Sometimes I wonder if she would had ever if she wasn't pregnant with our child"  
  
_

_"She never looked at me like she did at the other actors. Like Sakyo, Itaru or even Chikage..."  
  
_

_"If we never drank on my birthday, would she ever see me like she does with them?"  
  
_

_"She told me she liked me but when did that start?"  
  
_

_"Was I always her first option?"  
  
_

Her crease tracing came to a halt when she felt Sakuya take a seat next to her, causing her to tilt her head up to his. His expression unsure and his gaze away from hers. Izumi felt Sakuya's hand close to hers and even saw him reaching over, but he stopped half way and pulled it back. Izumi lifted her own hand to hold his but froze in nearly the same manner Sakuya did, and instead held the fabric on his sweater. Now too awkward to even hold onto his arm.   
  


With her gaze focused down back on her bed, "I heard everything." Izumi released her grip on Sakuya's sweater. "...is it really true?" Not a single word came out of Sakuya which was very unusual from him. "I know we've been on a whirlwind ever since we found out that we are going to be parents soon. I didn't even come to think about how you felt on all of this." Breaking through the awkwardness the director reached for Sakuya's hand and placed it on top of his. "I mean if you don't want this child I can-"  
  


Before she could finish her sentence Izumi felt Sakuya quickly turn to face her and place his hand on top of hers. "No, no no no that's not it!" He shook his head multiple times. "I mean I know it's your choice in the end but if you want too..." Sakuya averted his gaze from the Director towards the end of his sentence.  
  


Izumi shook her head as well. She always pondered the idea of becoming a mother. She never rejected the idea and could accept living life without being one. But if she was ever blessed to become one she wouldn't say no. She just never expected it to happen on such a whim and with Sakuya of all people.   
  


Then it suddenly hit her.  
  


She began to understand why Sakuya had said those things to Masumi. Even _she_ never thought she would end up being in a relationship with Sakuya. All of this, all happened because she and the others invited Sakuya to drink with them. After hours of drinking they somehow stumbled into his room and soon followed were the kisses and so much _more_.   
  


Placing her hand over her stomach with her spare hand. "Our child isn't the problem here..." She looked up at Sakuya. "...It's us, isn't it?"  
  


Izumi felt Sakuya scoot closer to her. His gaze locked onto hers. "Tell me Director...if we didn't drink that night would you have ever picked me?" She felt Sakuya holding onto her hand tightly. "Did you ever like me before that night?"  
  


Still no response. Sakuya kept on moving closer to her.   
  


"I've always liked you Director. So when you kissed me that night, I felt like a dream was coming true. But then after that night we went back to our normal lives. We didn't do anything romantic after that, did we?"'  
  


Nothing.   
  


Sakuya moved as close as he could until he couldn't anymore. He intertwined his fingers with hers as he leaned his forehead and pressed it against hers. "It's ok. You made my dream come true, even if it was just for a short time."  
  


Silence.   
  


She could feel Sakuya slowly move his face closer to hers, so close that she could smell his breath crashing onto her. She did like him. she felt a strong attraction to him. she loved the way he would hold onto her hands. the way he would kiss her softly before she would go to sleep. The way he would talk to her would make her feel happy. The way he would work so hard for any of his plays made her admiration for him to only grow more stronger. Yet, yet why couldn't she say she loved him. Why could only say she liked him? Why couldn't she take the next step forward. Why couldn't she explain any of this to him. _Did_ she love him? Was the whirlwind of everything that had happened clouded her judgement?   
  


"I..."  
  


Her words cut short when she felt Sakuya's soft lips crash into hers. His kiss was long and passionate as Izumi slowly raised her hands and wrapped them around Sakuya. She held onto his shoulders as he continued to push forward with them, pushing them both down onto her bed. But the minute they both began to crave more they came to a sudden halt. Izumi felt a little of her heart break when she felt Sakuya's kisses come to a halt. She felt she was losing him and it was all her fault. Without a single word exchange the young actor slipped away from Izumi's grasp. As he pulled himself from her Izumi felt his tears crashing onto hers, while her own tears rolled off her cheeks and onto her pillow. She laid silently and stared at the ceiling as she could only feel Sakuya leave her bed from the feel alone. She didn't even bother to catch a glimpse of him leaving his room. The quiet thud of the room finally hit her as the tears that had stopped for a brief moment started once again. Rolling down her face as she sat up, unable to stop them.   
  


Izumi sat there until she felt her body slowly descend to slumber. She didn't know if she had fallen asleep with tears in her eyes. All she knew was that night felt a little colder than it was supposed to be for the first night of summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent the last 30 minutes at the end of this chapter screaming why did i do this to myself and guess what, i don't know either. 
> 
> Also this wasn't meant to get another chapter, I just got so many ideas with this theme that I had to explore more. Hopefully I won't be writing too many chapters. haha...


End file.
